12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chatellerault
Welcome Thank You I appreciate your help in fixing up all my mistakes XD and adding new content. Keep up the good work :D If you need anything, just leave me a message, I check Wikia often (I'm just not able to give too many helpful edits because of my time constraints). --Imanie 00:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome 12k wikia! Thank you for all the edits. Please make sure to give credit to the sources you might use (if any)when editing. Thank you! And we enjoy your help here! Follower of Christ 22:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say thanks again for all the edits! You've helped a bunch! Follower of Christ 00:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Chatellerault, I'm new here in wikia. When you said name the image you mean the file in my computer and then upload it? or you meant after uploading it write a description under the image? Juufan (talk) 23:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry my English is not pretty good. Never mind I've just understood what you mean Help me understand :< & thanks in advance! Heya~! Thanks for editing those new stuffs, especially the locations on maps. But i wanna ask something, maybe i missed it in the anime or just forgetful.. how does Asano understand what Shoukou is saying? Is Shoukou a sen-nin and doesn't have a language barrier? or does Asano somehow became smarter or something >.< It's around episode 30~33 where they can have normal conversations.. Mellowdramatic (talk) 18:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC)mellowdramatic : Hey there! Hmmm... I'm more familiar with the novels and stuff works there, and the anime changes some of the stuff from the novels (like how the anime implies that Youko understands language because of the hinman, when really it's because she's become a sennin from her pact with Keiki). Regarding your question, my impression is that Asano can understand Shoukou because Shoukou is a sennin; as a government official, it is possible for him to have that rank. : It's unlikely that Asano managed to develop the ability to understand the language in such a short period of time (since he was relying on Youko or Suzu translating for him up until that point), between leaving Suzu and meeting Shoukou. Heki Rakujin is a good example of someone who managed to understand the local language, but only after prolonged exposure over many years. Asano has only been in the Twelve Kingdoms for several months, so he probably isn't able to understand much beyond simple phrases and hasn't been in a stable enough situation (he's pretty traumatized) to pick up very much. :Chatellerault (talk) 02:26, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Wow, thanks for the quick reply, that really did helped a lot. I thought that Shoukou was a Sen-nin as well! Mellowdramatic (talk) 06:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I am a fan of "The Twelve Kingdoms" books and anime. Recently I have edited information to the page of Kaei, Risai's friend from Tai on this wikia. I accidently deleted the chart of Infobox about her. I managed to restore the chart, although not with all the details.... Would you take a look at this page and fix the chart, if you can? thanks you, anonimous. The publisher name about "The Birds of Hisho" O6asan (talk) 15:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Chatellerault, I am a very newbie for Wikia. I don't know how to edit the publisher name about "The Birds of Hisho". Its publisher is not Kodansha but Shinchosha. So, please fix it. Thanks in advance! Greetings, Fellow Editor! So, Well, I Wanted To Edit The Episode Pages To Make It Look Neater And Navigation Easier. But, I Think There's Something Wrong With The Infoboxes. Can You Take A Look, Please? I'm Sure You'd Understand What I'm Talking About The Moment You See The 31st Episode Page. ^-^ Heiwa 08:31, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Again! I Thank You For Your Time. And Thank You For Informing Me ='D If You Get In Trouble, You Can Blame It On Me.